Sweet Dreams
by Immortaldreaming
Summary: Draco has a hobby. Ginny starts dreaming of a certain blonde Slytherin. Draco's hobby causes him to believe a certain red haired Gryffindor likes him. But there's one problem. Ginny's going out with Harry. Warning, Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd love to say IT'S ALL MINE!!! MUAHAHAHA It isn't =/ In this particular one, J.K.R. own EVERYTHING but the plot. And yes, there is smut.

**Ginny**

_I was standing in a corridor, and there was a large crowd around me, a sea of red and gold. Harry came up towards me, telling me that I should get ready because the game is on in a few minutes. I hurried out, and down to the changing rooms, changing into the uniform._

_I walked out onto the field, and saw the crowds split in two. Three quarters, red and gold, the other quarter, silver and green. I swung my leg over my broomstick, and felt the wood against my naked flesh. I looked down, I was suddenly naked._

_I heard the crowds uproar of laughter, and I zoomed high in the sky, feeling the coarse wood of the old broom rub against my lips, somehow making me wet. I flew quickly into an open window in the owlery, and flew out of that, landing, finally, in an empty corridor. I heard footsteps coming towards me, so I threw myself behind a tapestry which I knew housed a small hideaway._

_The footsteps came closer, and stopped, outside the tapestry. A hand appeared, and I wished I'd chosen one with a tunnel, instead of just a small hole. The tapestry lifted away and I was looking into a pair of grey eyes._

_The man stepped into the small hole, making me retreat into the corner, trying to make my body as small as possible, trying to cover my nakedness. My hands felt cloth underneath them, and when I looked down I saw I was wearing a tartan mini skirt, with a plain white, close fitting blouse._

_I stood up straight, knowing I wasn't naked, and the man moved closer to me in the small hole. A few steps and he was right in front of me, so close I could feel his breath on my forehead._

_One of his hands started undoing the buttons of my blouse, the other unzipped my miniskirt. In a matter of moments I was standing in front of him in white silk panties and a white silk bra. His hand that had been undoing my buttons quickly undid the front clasp of my bra, and while that fell off he hooked both of his thumbs in my panties and pulled, until I was standing in front of him naked._

_Somehow I didn't seem to mind. My breath came faster, and I felt his hands on my pale breasts, rubbing them softly, massaging them, tweaking my nipples gently. I felt myself grow wet, and his hands traveled down my stomach, I felt like there were live wires attached to his hands, which sent a jolt of electricity through me as he touched my bare skin. His hands reached my pussy lips, and he gently, slowly, slipped a finger into my dripping hole, with complete ease, and followed it up with another finger. His thumb flicked my clit, and I moaned._

_It didn't take me long for me to come on his hand. He had all four fingers in, his thumb massaging my clit, while his other hand massaged my breast._

_I screamed as I orgasmed, an intense wave of pleasure rushing through me. I felt his hot breath on my lips, as his tongue leapt out and began to lap up my juices. I moaned, my knees buckling, the only thing holding my up the wall I was up against._

_He finished, all too soon, before I managed to have another orgasm off of his tongue. He wiped his fingers against my inner thigh, and traveled up my body, kissing me softly from my lips, up my stomach, across my breasts, paying careful attention to my nipples, onto my neck, where he spent a moment licking and nipping, up to my mouth._

_He kissed me passionately, his tongue slipping into my mouth, and I tasted my own juices for the first time. He pulled away slowly, and I saw him smile._

_"I like you." He whispered in my ear. "I'll come back soon." And then he was gone, as if he had never existed, and I was standing, panting, in the hideaway alone. _

I woke up with a start, my breath fast, feeling my stomach convulsing, the same way that I'd come to associate with the orgasms I gave myself when I got bored and alone at night, waiting for sleep.

I heard the dormitory door close, and looked towards it, surprised to find my curtains closed. I usually slept with them open for the first few nights of school while it was still hot from Summer. I sat up, which gave me another surprise, as I realised I was naked. I pulled my old shirt on quickly, wondering what had been going through my head, sleeping without it.

I quickly opened my curtains, and felt the cool breeze stir around me lazily, but better than the stifling heat that had probably woken me up. I lay back down on my bed, my cheeks flushing as I thought about my dream. It wasn't the first I'd had. It was usually those sort of dreams that caused me to play with myself in the middle of the night, but this had been the most intense, certainly. I let my hand slip down to my pussy, and found it wet. I felt the same sticky wetness on my inner thigh, and was reminded of where the man in my dreams had wiped his hand on my thigh.

It was then that I became aware of an odd taste on my tongue, and moaned quietly to myself at the thought. I remember as a little girl I used to have dreams so real because I acted out on them. I felt sure that this must have happened again. How else could I feel this way after even such an amazing dream as that? Dreams are just dreams.

I absentmindedly played with myself, feeling heat flush through my body as I did. I was already hot, and it didn't take me long to have a second orgasm. I grabbed my wand and quickly cleaned up my sheets, and my body, before rolling over, and going back to sleep.

**Draco**

I got the idea at the end of last year. I had tried it out first with the Slytherin girls, all sluts, until I had perfected it, and they didn't wake up no matter how hot I got them. I then snuck out and tried it on other girls, and found that it worked. The invisibility cloak my father had given me for Christmas last year worked wonders. It was the first night of the year, and I knew all the passwords for the houses, being head boy.

I had finished with the Hufflepuff girls last year. And the Slytherin girls. I made sure only to do two years. Last year it was the sixth and fifth years. This year sixth and seventh years, the same girls, only a year older.

I never visited a girl twice, unless you count the Slytherin sluts while I was learning, which I for one don't. I snuck into the Gryffindor sixth year dormitory. I found a bed with the curtains opened, and decided she would be my first victim of the year. I closed the curtains around me, remembering which bed this was. I looked at the girl as I closed the curtains, and recognised her.

Lying in the middle of the bed, seeming so small, was Ginny Weasley. She lay with an arm across her breasts, and the other covering up her pussy. I couldn't help myself, I gently rubbed her pussy softly for a moment, delighted to find it growing wet beneath my fingers. She rolled over slightly, her hands moving from her body, to rest by her sides.

I hiked up her shirt slowly, uncovering her gorgeously milky pale skin. Her even breathing caught in her throat, and continued. I pulled the shirt of gently, careful not to wake her. With her shirt off, I put it aside, and cupped her surprisingly large breasts with my palms. Ginny often wore old and baggy clothes, most likely previously belonging to every single one of her older brothers, and I had never really seen her figure before.

Now I got a nice good look. She had a delectable flat stomach, which I ran my hands across now. Her pussy was completely free of hair, as were her long pale legs. I ran my hand across the outer thigh of her left leg gently, reminding myself not to touch too hard. I couldn't help myself, though, and softly pinched one of her rosy nipples. I was rewarded with a quiet moan, and her nipples standing up. I slipped my hand down to her pussy, and started inserting a finger in.

"Oooh, Draco." I heard, and my head snapped up. I flicked her clit by accident, and held my breath, pausing briefly to make sure she didn't wake up. I had heard girls moaning someone's name before, but never had I heard my own name. Usually they moaned the name of their boyfriend, or any guy they had a crush on. I was certainly surprised to hear my own name. I paid careful attention to her breast and pussy, knowing that I could get away with pinching and flicking, I did so, and was rewarded by a gentle orgasm.

I wiped my fingers on her inner thigh, and began licking up her juices. I felt her grow hot again at the attentions of my tongue, and smiled to myself. I moved up, kissing carefully up her body, leaving her pussy alone before she had the chance to have a second orgasm. I kissed her softly when I reached her mouth, and slipped my tongue into her open mouth, wiping her juices onto her own tongue. I was surprised when I felt her kiss me back, but not upset.

"I like you." I whispered softly in her ear as I slipped my cloak on again. "I'll come back soon." I gave her nipple a hard tweak, delighting in her gasp of breath, and left. I knew she'd wake up soon, and probably give herself another orgasm. I smiled as I played her moaning my name over again in my mind. I would definitely have to see her again.

I made my way back to the Head Boy room I had all to myself in the middle of the castle.

I saw Pansy lying asleep on my bed, and thought to myself that I would have to change the password again. I looked at Pansy's sleeping form for a while. I remember when I had thought the world of her, with her dyed blonde hair, and tanned skin. Now I couldn't help but imagine it was Ginny asleep in my bed, not her. If tonight had been any indicator, she would probably enjoy thta as much as I would.

I smiled to myself at the thought, and undressed, slipping into bed beside Pansy. She knew about my nightly exploring, and she told me often that as long as I just visited each girl once, and came back before midnight, she'd still be there for me. I made a mental note to wipe her memory specifically of that. That way she wouldn't be able to tell anyone when I told her tomorrow that I was dumping her.

For now, I felt hot, and bothered. Seeing Ginny's reaction to my ministrations had made me hard, and I felt a desperate need for relief that I didn't want to do myself. I woke Pansy up, and she opened her dull brown eyes. I couldn't help but imgine they were the same warm chocolate of Ginny's.

Pansy smiled as she saw me, showing her mismatched teeth, and rolled onto her back, knowing what I wanted.

I climbed on top of her, and thrust into her gently. She moaned, but not as delicious as Ginny's quiet, careful moans had been. I couldn't help but wonder what Ginny would be like, awake, when she knew no one could hear her. Would she scream? I groaned, and thrust hard into Pansy, squirting my load into her. I was so excited. She pouted because I hadn't given her pleasure first, but I just rolled over and went to sleep. Id idn't care about her any more.

As soon as I had finished with the rest of the Gryffindors, I would make Ginny my personal project to drive her so far to insanity that she felt she had to be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The only thing that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to the Immortal J.K.R. I just like her characters.  
**Draco**  
She was my last target. I'd left her till last because I had to draw on all of my strength just to touch her. Let alone please her. I slipped into the head girls room. Thanking Merlin that I didn't have to worry about going all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower again.  
I hadn't been enjoying any of the girls I had pleasured recently. Not since that first night. Not since I pleasured her. Not since I heard her moan my name. I couldn't wait to be finished with them all and go back to her. It had taken me a month, but finally I was finished with my last target, and now I had the chance to win her over through her dreams. Make her so crazy about me that she would beg me.  
I paced around in my room, glad I had dropped Pansy. She had been upset, and had raged, throwing things at the blank stretch of wall that was the door to my private rooms until I made Blaise draw her attention away from me. Thank merlin she had not remembered anything after I cast my memory charm. If she had, I'd have been screwed.  
I looked at the invisibility cloak. It was the most expensive sort on the markets, and the charm was supposed to last for at least ten years, even if used continuously, and I was glad it showed no signs of fraying or discolouring. Off of me, it looked a pale silvery blue, and glistened in the light.  
I had promised myself that I wouldn't start straight away. I had a plan, to win her over, to make her want me more than anything, to make her beg me to be with her. I felt a strange tug on my heart every time I saw her. It was more than just the physical side. I bet that she'd be an absolutely fantastic shag, and I just know that she wouldn't hold back her moans if she knew what was actually happening to her.  
But I wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted her to laugh at my jokes, to smile whenever she sees me, that smile which brightens up her hole gorgeous face, which stretches up right to her chocolate coloured eyes.  
I wanted to be able to say that she was mine, and no one elses. I wanted her to have my children. This is the first time I had ever felt this way about anyone. It had been expected of me to marry Pansy, ever since I was a young child. Her father and my father were good friends. And she was a pureblood. She wasn't so hard on the eyes, either. But I never felt with her anything like I felt about Ginny. How could one night affect me so?  
I groaned and dropped to my knees in front of my bed. I couldn't sleep. I had to have her. Now. But she wasn't mine. Not yet. First, I had to poison her waking mind. I had to make her dislike Potter. Then I could affect her dreams, make her long for me, make her need to have me beside her. Then I had to show her that I could be.  
I had my plans for Potter. There was a particular Ravenclaw who owed me one. And she was absolutely perfect for the job I had in mind. I had spoken to her earlier, and she had accepted, more than willingly. Another Potter fan. Tomorrow, she'd start her part of the plan, and tomorrow night, I'd give Ginny a horrible dream about Potter.  
**Ginny**  
I yawned as I spooned cornflakes into my mouth. I still had the same dream every night. Nothing as good as it had been on the first night at Hogwarts. Just back to the same regular ones, where I had to bring myself to an orgasm only after the dream was finished.  
It was always a different beginning. Different places. Different situations. Different ways he pleasured me. Different outfits that he pulled off of me. Sometimes he cut them off. Sometimes he tore them off. Sometimes he took them off gently. But always they ended in a pile beside me. And I ended up orgasming under his touch. But never in real life again.  
And always, always, it was the same boy. With his cool, grey eyes. With his straight, blonde hair, with his soft, gentle pale skin. He didn't speak again in my dreams, and every waking moment I had now was spent reminiscing on the latest dream. Last night I'd been tied up, my hands and feet cuffed to the bed. But it had still been lovingly done. He had caressed my skin softly, massaged it, kissed it. Everything he did, he did with love.  
If only the waking boy were as perfect as he was in my dreams. I looked up at him now, surprised to find his grey eyes absentmindedly staring into mine. I stared into them for a moment, before blushing and looking away.  
"Excuse me." A dark haired Ravenclaw asked, sitting down next to me, without even asking. "Are you Ginevra Weasley?" I nodded, looking at her and trying to take my attention off of the cool grey eyes I could still feel on me.  
"Someone asked me to give you this." She said, and handed me a blue piece of parchment. She flashed me a stunning smile, and left. She didn't go far though. She sat on my other side, and turned to Harry.  
"Harry Potter?" She asked, and my surprised boyfriend nodded. "Someone asked me to give you this." She flashed him a smile, and then continued on, giving Ron and Hermione the same strange notes. She then hurried off and gave some notes to other Gryffindors, and then moving onto the Hufflepuff table. I unfolded my note, my brother, boyfriend, and best friend doing the same.  
Meet me at the Owlery. 10pm tonight. It said, without anything to tell me who had sent it. I looked at Harry's. It had an invitation to a party hosted by a Ravenclaw seventh year written on it. It was for the same time as my meeting with the mysterious sender. I showed him my note, but to him it just looked like another invitation.  
"See you there, Ginbug." He grinned, and gave me a quick hug. I hadn't had the heart to tell him about what my note actually said. What if it was from Luna? Ever since the beginning of the Summer holidays, Luna has been trying to break Harry and I up. I frowned, but on a quick inspection of the parchment, and the one Hermione had given me to look at, I found mine had enough spells on it to keep the real message concealed from everyone but me, and the others had a key spell on them. Only someone holding that piece of parchemt could get through the door and into the party room. I found the same spell on mine, but it was obviously meant for the Owlery.  
All anyone talked about that day was the party that was happening tonight. I grew tired of it, and spent my lunch and breaks in the library instead. Hermione was chatting avidly about what she was going to wear at the party that night, which was a surprise in itself, her being the one chatting, and me being the one studying, but even more surprising, was Madame Pince actually came past us several times, and looked like she would boot me out if I said a single word, but was happy to let Hermione chat away.  
"Look, Hermione, would you just leave me alone for a moment. I don't want to know. I just want to be finished with my homework." I finally growled, and watched as a very offended Hermione stalked off, but by then it had already been said, and there was nothing I could do to take it back.  
I finally gave up, and made my way up to the common room, just before curfew. I got changed, into my favourite pair of old jeans, and a black shirt, which clung to me tightly, the only shirt I had that actually fit me properly, and that made my pale skin look even paler.  
I joined the rest of the Gryffindors who were going to the party. I stayed by Harry's side until I had to leave to go up to the Owlery, slipping away unnoticed as he was talking to the Ravenclaw who had delivered the messages. I slipped up the stairs, and made my way to the Owlery.  
I was there a few minutes before ten, and waited around for a while, until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, but before I could see the approaching person, I heard a soft whoosh, as a spell was aimed at me, and I collapsed to the ground. Just before I passed out, I felt a pair of strong hands catch me, and saw a pair of bright green eyes in front of me.  
_I was walking down a corridor. Ahead of me there was a fork. In the left hand corridor I saw Draco. In the right corridor I saw Harry. I remember hearing that in a maze you always take the left turn when possible. I looked up into Harry's bright green eyes, and then walked down the left corridor._  
_Draco disappeared as I did._  
_I walked along the corridor, and felt myself grow hot, and wet. I couldn't see why, but I was apnting for breath by the time I saw the next fork. This time it was the other way around. Harry was in the left corridor, and Draco was in the right hand corridor._  
_I took the left again. I walked down, and I felt myself grow cold. All excitement I had previously felt vanished._  
_I stopped, halfway through, gasping for breath, as I felt a huge pain in my heart. I looked around and saw Harry, standing there, arms wrapped around the dark haired Ravenclaw._  
_I managed to continue on. I took the left again, straight into Draco. I felt the pain that had been bugging me constantly calm down. I felt my breath ease, and my skin tingle pleasantly. Up ahead I saw Draco. I walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest, and it felt so right. I wept with joy._  
_This time there were three corridors to choose from. The right had Draco, the middle had Harry, and the left was empty. I walked along the left again._  
_I saw a beautiful strawberry blonde girl running happily ahead of me. Her long hair flew behind her, as her short legs pumped. She was laughing, and I found out why when a red haired boy passed me, running after her._  
_"Slow down Clara!" He cried between breaths, but he, too, was enjoying himself. As I walked, I found a small blonde girl sitting with a small blonde boy, hand in hand. They had to be twins._  
_"Why aren't you too running around with your siblings?" I asked, knowing instinctively they were related. They didn't say anything, just smiled up at me, showing gorgeous chocolate eyes, their skin a milky pale, their lips the same round, fullness I had._  
_I looked away, and walked on quickly, my breath rushing. I found another child, a boy. He had black hair, and was sulking. He sat alone at a turn in the corridor. My heart went out to him. This was a boy who had seen much sorrow. I walked up to him, and asked him what was wrong. He looked up at me with chocolate eyes, and just burst into tears. I was shocked, and walked on. I found another dark haired child, this one a girl. She was in the same position as the boy. I asked her what was wrong. She looked at me with chocolate eyes and cried._  
_I hurried on. The next three options were Draco, in the middle, Harry on the right, and blank on the left again. I walked down the left corridor._  
_As I walked, the children who I could see down this corridor too, left. Each of them stopped what they were doing, and just slowly faded away as I passed them. I cried as each one left. Until I was the only one, in an empty corridor. I continued walking, and I saw Harry up ahead. He disappeared as I came close to him, and I saw the two children who had cried. They wavered on the edge of my vision as I walked._  
_I saw Harry in front of me, and he held another child in his arms. I walked up to him quickly, and as he turned around, I saw the same gold eyes as the Ravenclaw staring up at me, and Harry held this child out to her. He then turned to me, smiled, and held another child out to me._  
_I could immediately see it was the dark haired girl who had cried. I dropped her, and started running. Harry called after me half-heartedly, and then I was alone. I ran, sobbing, and ran straight into a wall. I looked around me. There was no way out. The corridor behind me was blocked by a wall. I cried. I was stuck._  
I woke up screaming. Emilie, one of the girls I shared my sixth year dormitory with, was by my bed in a second.  
"You alright, Gin?" She asked, her hand leaping to my forehead. Like me, Emilie wanted to be a healer when she left school. I knew she'd be good at it too. I shook my head, tears falling down my eyes.  
"I just had a really bad dream." I said finally, knowing I had to say something. She nodded, understanding, and took my hand, holding it in hers. I was comforted by the gesture, and thanked her. I didn't go back to sleep. She ended up crawling into bed beside me, not wanting to leave me, and fell asleep, her hand still clutched around mine, but I couldn't sleep.  
I pulled my hand away after a while, and had a shower. The nightmare made me think of Harry, and I remembered the party last night, along with the pretty Ravenclaw who he had been talking to. And then the note. I remembered the pair of bright green eyes, and the arms that caught me.  
The spell which had made me go to sleep.  
I made my way down to breakfast,sitting next to Harry. He blushed, and shifted away slightly. I frowned.  
"What's up with Harry?" I asked Hermione as we sat together in the library at break.  
"Promise you won't let on I told you?" She asked.  
"Promise." I said, unravelling the parchment I was using to work on my potions essay.  
"." Hermione said in one breath.  
"Could you please repeat that?" I asked, not making out a single word.  
"He wants to break up with you but he wants to do it gently, so it won't hurt you. He likes rose, the Ravenclaw who hosted the party yesterday, and gave us the invitations." Hermione said again.  
"He what?" I asked, barely stopping myself from shouting. I jumped up and left the library quickly.  
"Ginny, you promised." I stopped in the doorway of the library for a moment, before continuing. I still almost went out to the lake where I knew Harry was with Ron, but I went up to the Gryffindor common room instead. I bumped into someone on my way there, flying backwards as the taller person stopped in their tracks.  
"Watch where you're going." I growled, and continued, my heart aching in my chest as I pushed past the tall blonde. I was the tallest girl in Hogwarts, and taller than a lot of the boys, as well, something that my family gave me, along with the red hair, and skin that freckles in moments. There were a few boys taller than me though, including both Harry and Ron, Draco Malfoy, and a few other boys I hadn't really bothered to learn the name of.  
I curled up on my bed, my curtains closed, my heart broken, crying. Emilie came to check on me during lunch, when I didn't go down to potions, but she went back to her next class after that, leaving me alone in my misery.  
Hermione came up during the next break, and sat beside me, stroking my hair. Eventually she left, to go down to dinner, and I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This is more or less me taking J.K.R's characters and settings, and mashing them together in a very smutty way that would never happen in the original books (but we all know they'd be so much better if they did).

**Draco**

I slipped through her curtains, and sat gently on the side of her bed. Her pillow was all but soaked in her tears, her hair was wet and clinging to her cheeks, and I knew that if they were open, her eyes would be red. I stroked her hair back gently. I had brought everything I needed with me, and carefully put the little basket on the bedside table, letting my cloak slip off, but keeping it close at hand.

I took out a cooled cloth, and wiped her forehead gently. She responded by stretching out slightly, out of the cramped position she had been in before, curled up in her misery.

I smiled, and wiped her cheeks, clearing them of the grubby tracks her tears had made. I pulled out a bowl, and carefully washed her hair, drying it with a quick, silent spell. I removed her old t-shirt, and started washing her body gently, careful to barely touch her, but to touch her enough to clean and refresh her.

That done, I rubbed a soft towel over her pale body gently, and put it away. I soothed her hair back, and leant towards her, kissing her softly on the forehead.

I pulled out the pair of pyjamas I had in the bottom of the basket. I pulled the green satin pants up her legs, followed by the silver cotton tank top. I pulled back and admired her in Slytherin colours.

Gently stroking the back of her hand, I kissed her on the forehead again, and pulled her blankets up, arranging her until I knew for sure she was sleeping peacefully, then I leaned in close to her ear.

"He isn't worth this heartache. Find someone new." I whispered softly, before donning my invisibility cloak, picking up the basket, and making my exit.

I sat on the edge of my bed anxiously. I knew that Ginny would take it badly, Harry turning to someone else. It was who she was. She gave all that she could to everyone, never expecting anything in return, but when someone throwt gift back in her face, she's devastated.

It hurt me to see her in such despair, but better now, than when she was married to Harry, with children, or even when the relationship had gone on for a few more years.

I lay back on my bedf, and found it hard to sleep. Part of me was telling me the only reason I did it ws for me, the other part was telling me I was only doing it for her, so she knew what kind of guy Harry really was before she let it go on long enough for her to be truly heartbroken over it.

I woke up in the morning, after a bad night's sleep. I went down to the great hall, sat at the Slytherin table, next to Blaise, and away from Pansy. I looked past Goyle's overgrown head and saw her coming down. If I had thought that she would come down a wreck, negating everything I had spent last night doing, I was wrong.

She seemed cheerful. She walked next to the blonde Emilie, who I knew to be her best friend, and sat between her and Hermione, completely ignoring Harry.

Hermione frowned at her slightly, and Harry seemed slightly put out, but Ron didn't notice, he was just shoving food in his mouth, just like every other breakfast.

"Hurry up, man, we've got potions." Blaise said, nudging me from my day dream. I startled and almost jumped out of my skin, but followed him down to the dungeons.

We were making a love potion. Nothing like amortentia, it was actually a legal love potion, because rather than creating feelings for someone, the love potion fed off of someone's existing feelings and strengthens them. While it waslegal, because it didn't bend someone's will, it was still frowned upon by the ministry.

I made it expertly, and corked my sample for Snape. There were several bubbling cauldrons, as well as cauldrons that were shooting green stars, or potions that looked like mud, not the pale, cautious seeming pink that mine was.

I had a spare next, so I offered to help clean up. Snape accepted my help, and gave me more corked bottles, telling me to get a second bottle from everyone, labeling them, so he could be sure that they hadn't all stolen from someone who had actually completed the assignment correctly.

I did as he asked, and before I cleaned the four potions that had been done perfectly, I got a small vial out of all of them, which I slipped into my pocket. I almost thought about filling Hermione's bottle with Ron's muddy potion, but thought better of it. She had made it perfectly, and as stuck up as she was, she got good grades because she deserved them.

I slipped my bag over my shoulder, transferring the four vials of love potion into my bag, and left for an early lunch.

I finished my lunch before anyone else even came down from their classes for it, and then quickly threw my invisibility cloak on. I made my way up into the Gryffindor tower, and up to Ginny's dormitory. By her bed was a jug of self warming hot chocolate. Everyone had one. The jug had spells on it that kept the hot chocolate at the perfect temperature, and the perfect sweetness and flavour for the person it was made for, as well as constantly refilling istelf.

The mug that came with it had the person's name on it, and also keptit at just the right temperature. As such a lot of Hogwarts students left hot chocolate in their mug while they went to class, so that it was all ready to drink by the time they went up to bed, and they wouldn't even have to pour it.

I slipped the vial I had gotten from Hermione's potion into the mug, followed by some hot chocolate. I counted in my head. She would be up here by nine, curfew, and assuming she came up when dinner finished, at eight, to be on the safe side, that gave me eight hours. The love potion needed five to soak prperly into the liquid it was slipped in. Even on the off chance that Ginny came up here after her classes finished, and had her hot chocolate then, rather than waiting for dinner, it should work properly.

I smiled to myself as I made my way to Charms, my next class. I was early, as always, so I waited for everyone else to come.

**Ginny**

_All I could see was them. I covered my ears, and closed my eyes, but I could still see them. There they stood, arms around each other, lips unable to keep off of each other, getting naked before me, and doing that act which Harry had been trying to convince me to do for a while now, but I just hadn't felt that way for him. It didn't matter though. He wasn't mine any more._

_I looked around me. They were gone. I was in a dark green room, the colour, my favourite, calming me. I sat in the middle of the room, thankful for Harry and the Ravenclaw not being there. _

_Someone sat down behind me, and started massaging my back. I rolled my shoulders to his touch, delighting in it, finding his soft hands marvelous. He slowed and stilled after too short a time, and leaned forward, his chin resting on my right shoulder, his arms around my waist, his chest pressed up against my back._

_"Do you promise to always be here for me?" I asked slowly, my hands searching out his own._

_"He isn't worth this heartache." He said softly, kissing my cheek. "Find someone new." I frowned at his words, and turned around, to see his blonde hair and grey eyes fading._

_I was almost about to cry, but stopped myself. No more crying. I was going to be done with crying. _

I woke up, to find myself tucked in, and warmer than I had been when I had gone to bed. I pulled my covers off, and found another surprise. I was wearing green and silver pyjamas, that I know I definitely hadn't owned when I went to bed. I got changed quickly and quietly behind my curtains, thinking about my dream.

I made my way down to breakfast, and ate quietly, ignoring Harry and Ron, though I could tell both were hurt with it. I talked to Hermione for a bit, but couldn't really be bothered answering all of her questions. My gaze kept on drifting up, looking at a certain blonde Slytherin, who seemed to be looking at me almost as often.

"Gin!" I looked up at the sound of my name quickly, realising that Luna had been calling my name for a while.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Besides you almost falling asleep in your cereal? We have a spare this morning, Snape's out, and no one can take his classes." I had to laugh briefly. Everyone knew why Snape wasn't going to be showing up for classes this week. There was a certain Astronomy professor who was in St Mungos, giving birth to a baby girl, and despite trying to cover his tracks, we all knew who the father was.

"I guess we'll have to do the assignment he left us, then." I said, sighing, and standing up. We had a huge assignment he wanted us to hand in when he came back, and the problem was that it was actually a potion we had to make, which would take us the week he was away, and we would have to work on it every night if we wanted it to work.

"Come on, let's start them together." Luna said, and I followed her down to the Potions room, where all our potions things were, and we saw the other sixth years, sighing and setting up.

"He didn't even put his recipe on the blackboard?" I asked, when I saw that he hadn't, and I groaned. Usually his recipe on the blackboard differed with the one in the book, and tended to get it done better, and faster, for those who follow his instructions, than for those who follow the books instructions.

"Oh, well." Luna said, and we opened our books, grabbing our potions kits and seeing what we needed.

"Might as well start this by my bed, if I need to wake up in the middle of the night to work on it, I don't want to have to travel down here, too." I said, reading ahead, and Luna agreed. We packed up, putting our things in our cauldrons, and headed to our separate dormitories.

I added the base ingredients, and cast a quick spell on it that Hermione had taught me, the spell which had, to be honest, given her her Os in potions. Then I went down to lunch, and up to Transfiguration, knowing that I didn't need to do anything to the potion for a while yet.

I sat, as usual, next to the open window. We were all surprised when the owl flew in, and even more so when it stopped on my table. McGonagall frowned at the tawny owl, and I looked at it with wide eyes.

"Well, I'd suggest you open it, Miss Weasley, unless you want to just keep it there for the rest of my class and allow it to excrete over your desk and work." I quickly took the scroll of parchment tied to the owl's leg, and read it.

_Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_ It is my precise delight to inform you that you have been invited to attend a ball. Being as you are not the only Hogwarts student invited, we have already provided transport to and from the ball, which takes place on Halloween night. Dress is strictly formal, and masks must be warn. Creativity with masks is entirely up to you. The ball is to be held at Malfoy Manor, beginning from midday on Halloween, until midday the next day. Masks come off at midnight, and our rooms are open for anyone who is tired. Please return your RSVP by return of owl. The commute to Malfoy Manor for Hogwarts students is only available a week beforehand, and a week after for return, and as such your teachers will all be informed to catch you up on what you have missed while you have attended. Once we have received your RSVP your room at Malfoy Manor shall be prepared, and a trunk sent to your dormitory for you to pack and bring along with you, as well as a note regarding the commute to Malfoy Manor. _

_ Sincerely, Narcissa Malfoy_

I looked at the note. I had been invited to a ball? By _Narcissa Malfoy_? For a moment I thought it was a joke, but then I began to think about how wonderful it would be if it weren't a joke. And then I thought about how the only other students most likely invited would be the Slytherin sixth and seventh years. But then I thought: screw it. Draco would be there, for sure, and Harry and Ron wouldn't be.

I quickly scribbled that I would attend on the back of the parchment, rolled it up, and tied it to the owl's leg. The moment I had done so, the owl took off, and Professor McGonagall continued her lesson without even asking me what the letter had been about, which was a surprise.

**A/N** It's kinda short I think, but hope you like it. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This is more or less me taking J.K.R's characters and settings, and mashing them together in a very smutty way that would never happen in the original books (but we all know they'd be so much better if they did).

**Draco**

I smiled as I got the owl my mother sent me. The usual Halloween ball was taking place at our manor this year, and I had asked her to invite Ginny. Though she was incredibly surprised with my choice, she invited her, and Ginny accepted. That would mean I would have two weeks, with Ginny at my house. As well as the rest of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins, but they could all occupy themselves.

I packed my trunk with everything I needed for the two weeks. I smiled as I thought of spending two weeks with Ginny, and wished for a while that we could be alone there for two weeks, without anyone else, but oh well. This would be the perfect opportunity to win her over.

I grabbed my trunk and headed down to the entrance hall, leaving it with the other trunks, before going to the great hall and joining the Slytherin table for breakfast.

"Do you think that Christie will be there?" Blaise asked me as I piled bacon and eggs on my plate.

"Most likely." I replied. "I heard she likes you, you know." I saw Blaise grin.

"Well, of course she does, I'm irresistible to women." He said, and I couldn't help but smile. between the two of us, most of the girls in school wanted us. Even a lot of the guys.

"Well, anyone special you've invited?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrows, and we both laughed. He knew what I had been doing, and he knew that I liked Ginny, though he couldn't see what it was that attracted me to her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, and I want you to play nice." I said.

"Nice, eh?" He asked, his eyebrows raising again. "Want me to show her just how nice I can play?" He laughed, and I hit him playfully on the arm, knowing what he was talking about. We joked about it for a while, and I glanced up, seeking her out, knowing almost instantly where she sat, with her red hair fallen in a curtain between the outside world and herself.

She sat with the trio, as usual, but Hermione was the only one she was talking to. I smiled to myself, and finished my breakfast, heading out to the entrance hall, along with everyone else who was coming for the two weeks.

I saw her brown eyes glance up as we left, and heard her excuse herself as we passed. She stood, looking out of place in the entrance hall, in her old hand-me-down sweater, which was far too big for her, and her old, worn, faded jeans, which didn't suit her at all, barely covering her ankles, and in such a boyish cut. She was so tall, it surprised me. I didn't really notice it when she was lying down, or standing near her tall brother, or even Potter, but she was taller than most girls at Hogwarts, and certainly taller than whoever had previously owned her jeans.

She crossed her arms in front of her, and stood by herself defiantly as we all waited for the carriage to arrive, and while she didn't say a word, I could tell she was thinking about how different she felt from the rest of us waiting here.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked. I swore to myself. I hadn't told anyone I was inviting her, except for my parents, who of course had to send out the invitations.

"I was invited." Ginny said, glaring towards Pansy. I looked between the two of them. I know Pansy acted tough, and I know that she knows that something made me break up with her, but she didn't know what. I could see her putting two and two together, and she looked at me, before walking off.

"Enjoy it, then, blood traitor. If _he_ finds out, it'll be the last thing you ever do." Pansy walked over to Daphne Greengrass, her best friend, and the two stood apart from the rest of us, as far from Ginny as they could, talking amongst themselves while we waited.

"Party for Malfoy Manor?" I looked up to see the skeleton of the carriage driver who father always sent. He looked at us, with the holes where his eyes had once been, and I couldn't help but feel unnerved, as I always did whenever I saw him.

"That's us." I said, and he jumped off, picking up all of our trunks, throwing them up on top of the carriage, where they organised themselves so they wouldn't fall off. Everyone started getting in, and I waited towards the back of the crowd, keeping my eyes on Ginny. when it was her turn to get on, I offered her my hand to help her climb up, following her up, and being followed by a very dangerous looking Pansy.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I saw Pansy's face, and sat next to Ginny, who sat by one of the windows.

"Don't worry about her." I said, so only she could hear me, as the carriage began moving. "She just doesn't like girls who are prettier than her." I said, and Ginny looked up at me for a moment, before looking away, staying silent, and I could tell she was trying to control her breathing.

We got to the manor after an hour or so traveling, and the skeleton threw our trunks off. I watched them landing lightly, as if they were placed down gently, and we started getting off. There were fifteen of us all together. Millicent Bulstrode grabbed her trunk and headed straight inside, followed by her younger sister, Amelia, and then Crabbe and Goyle. It took an idiot not to realise that the two of them liked the Bulstrode sisters. I couldn't understand it, both girls were rather large, and not the prettiest, but then, neither were Crabbe and Goyle.

Daphne and her sister, Claire, along with Pansy, and Mia, the only other female Slytherin in sixth or seventh years made their way up to their rooms. Ginny hung around with me, unsure of where to go or what to do. Most of the boys hung back, as well, apart from Crabbe and Goyle, who were trying to get rooms near the Bulstrode sisters.

"Anyone want a particular room?" I asked, and Blaise raised an eyebrow towards me, I knew which room he wanted, and I nodded, barely perceptibly, which made him grin.

"Anyone else?" I saw Ginny look confused, but she shook it off, and shrugged.

"Okay then, let's all go up to find our rooms. Mother has organised some activities for each day, so we won't be bored, and today's doesn't start for a few hours yet, so we have time to unpack." I said, and everyone picked up their trunks. I saw Blaise being nice to Ginny, offering to take her trunk for her, but she just shrugged him off, looking annoyed. Blaise raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged, which I returned.

**Ginny**

I followed all the boys up. It was obvious everyone except for me had been here before, and I felt really out of place. Blaise had offered to take my trunk for me, and I regretted not taking his offer as I realised that all the bedrooms were on the highest floor of the house.

We caught up to the rest of the girls, with Crabbe and Goyle, and Draco started assigning rooms. When everyone had their room, he went into his own room, which I noticed was right next to the one he had given me.

I started unpacking from my trunk, putting my clothes away in the wardrobe, which was bigger than the room I slept in at the Burrow.

I pulled out the handmedown dress robes that had once been my mum's. They were a dark brown, and really didn't suit me. I sighed, but I couldn't get anything new. I hadn't told mum about this, she'd explode if she knew, and even if she did know, and supported it, she wouldn't have enough money around the house to be able to buy me anything new.

I sat on my bed and looked at it. I had worn it to the yule ball, but it still barely fit me. There had to be something I could do. I got the idea as I looked at the only new shirt I had ever had. It was a halter neck top, that had originally been a bright, fiery red t-shirt, and had clashed horribly with my hair, but it had been on sale, and it had actually fit me.

I had been ten when mum had bought it for me, and when I grew, I began to alter it, with my magic, changing the colour, and everything about it, until it was now a black halter neck top, with sequins down the front. I smiles as I thought about that, and looked at the dress robes. As long as I had something to edit I could edit it.

I pulled my sketchbook out of my trunk, skipping past the pages where I had sketched Draco, when I saw him looking at me from across the great hall. I found a blank page, and drew myself to begin with. I used my wand, a trick I had learned when I had first started drawing. It made everything more lifelike, and helped choose good colours.

This was how I had designed my top. I had thought about changing the other clothes I had, that didn't fit me or flatter me at all, but I always decided to keep them how they were, worn and comfortable. Now, however, I wanted to change them.

I started with the dress robes. I sketched a ball gown on the lifelike image of me on the paper, one that flattered me, hugging my curves. I drew it with sleeves, and then tapped my wand twice in the middle of the page. A soft green colour sank in, making the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, and even added jewelry which I would have a harder time transforming.

That done, I transformed the dress, seeing what I wanted it to be in my minds eye, and my wand warming in my hand as it changed the ugly brown dress before my eyes. That done, I went back to the sketchbook and tapped the page, changing the next item of clothing to what it suggested. I continued doing this, until my entire wardrobe looked brand new. I even changed the clothes I was wearing, into a close fitting but warm green sweater, with a pattern that looked like lace over the top in silver.

The jeans I were wearing were longer, and lower, leaving my midsection bare, from the bottom of my sweater to the top of my jeans, showing off my belly button, and my pale skin there. The jeans hugged my figure, and flared out, and reached all the way to the floor. They were a dark blue now, and had lost the worn look they had once had.

Smiling at my reflection in the mirror, I pulled out the little case I had brought with me, filled with my jewelry. I had a few necklaces, all a cheap imitation of silver, three bracelets, an anklet, and one headband, which was made of imitation silver links.

I laid them out before me, and firstly touched the necklace which had a fake green stone in it. The stone was small, barely a fleck. I saw the necklace that the image had created with my dress, and changed it. It was now real silver, with small, delicate links, and a rose pendant, with tiny green stones, real, I saw, in the leaves and stem, and tiny red ones in the flower bud.

I changed the rest of my jewelry, and put on my new real silver link charm bracelet, and my new silver chain link necklace with a small red cat charm. Smiling to myself at the result, I practically bounced out of the room, finding that everyone else had unpacked and was ready to find out what today's activity was.


End file.
